


Co-council

by Sweet_garlic



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Don't Ask, Established Relationship, M/M, Sexual Humor, WTF, this is just a shit fic, weird kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 19:50:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7401496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweet_garlic/pseuds/Sweet_garlic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aaron Burr has a new idea to spice up his and Alexander's bedroom life...</p><p>Total shit fic, no seriousness. At all. Just... don't read this if you want an in-depth fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Co-council

Aaron Burr sat on the bed, wringing his hands. He and Alexander Hamilton had been dating for a few months at this point after Alex had written a series of essays for only Aaron’s eyes as to why they would be perfect for each other. So far, all of the writer’s predictions had come true. Alex pushed Burr to take stands he would have been too cautious to take before, and Burr kept Hamilton from storming himself out like the hurricane he was. Sometimes the immigrant infuriated Burr to the point where he thought he would literally kill him, but otherwise, they seemed meant to be. Everything had been smooth sailing so far.  
  
So far.  
  
The two men’s romance had, of course, extended to the bedroom before. If one wanted to know the definition of lewd, they would need only look in the dictionary and see a picture of Alexander Hamilton. Thanks to Alex’s skill, Aaron never had to be worried about being bored when it came to sex. However, Aaron had a secret that he had never told Alex, and was hoping that tonight would be the night where they could spice up their affairs and experiment with one of Aaron’s… stranger kinks.  
  
Just thinking about it made him hot. Aaron tugged at the collar of his dress shirt. It was warm, but he didn’t mind. In fact, it made the situation all more realistic, and that’s what Aaron wanted.  
  
Alexander, by nature, was a loud person. He clattered around in the bathroom that was connected to the bedroom Aaron sat in now. Even though the door was closed, Burr could still hear the snap of various bottles being opened and closed. For someone who usually didn’t give a thought to his appearance, Alex really did like getting dressed up for _special_ occasions like this one.  
  
True to his stormy personality, Alexander burst through the bathroom door like a gust of wind rolling into an unsuspecting house. For a moment, Alex stood at the door in only boxers, showing off his lithe body, until he saw what Aaron was wearing.  
  
“Uh-” he started, confused at the suit. “Um, did you not want to tonight or-?”  
  
“No,” Aaron interrupted him. He bit his lip and looked away, murmuring, “I was thinking we could try something - different - tonight…”  
  
Alex rubbed one of his feet against his leg, a sure sign that he was nervous. “I suppose,” he said slowly.  
  
Aaron shook his head. “It’s alright, it’s just something that I thought would be interesting, you don’t have to- to do anything you don’t want to do.”  
  
At that, Alex smiled softly and moved towards Aaron. “Anything that makes you happy - I want to do that,” he said.  
  
Burr still refused to look at Alexander. He turned his head away, biting his lip. Alex refused to put up with his boyfriend’s shyness, crawling onto the bed to kiss and nip at his neck.  
  
“Hey,” he murmured against Aaron’s ear, “I won’t laugh at you. Take a stand. What do you want?”  
  
Aaron moaned low in his throat. “Call me- call me-” he stuttered.  
  
“Call you what?” Alex whispered, letting his tongue glide over the curve of Aaron’s ear.  
  
“Call me- your assistant council,” Burr groaned.  
  
“My assistant council? Wanna do whatever I want? Help me prove the client’s innocence?”  
  
“Oh yes!” Aaron cried. Now this was really hot.  
  
“Assistant council! Get on your knees! We gotta prove your ass is the best!” Alex commanded.  
  
“Yes sir!” Burr shouted.  
  
Alex got his dick out. And golly gee it was a pretty nice dick. It was so nice that Aaron’s pants went FLYING OFF because of how great it was. “Here comes the general!” he shouted and then put the business-end-of-his-bayonet (if you get what i mean ;))) in Aaron’s butt. Aaron moaned. Nice sex. “Who’s the smartest in the room?” Alex asked. “You are!” Aaron shouted. This was really good sex.  
  
BUT THEN Aaron felt a string around his wrists. “What the heckle mcgee?” Aaron asked. Alex leaned forward to Aaron’s face and licked his eyebrow. “I used that string to tie up my pages of evidence in our last case :))))” Alex wink-wonked. Aaron started crying, it was so great. There was a dick and there was legal stuff and WOW when did Alex get a cravat on? He looked very lawyer-y that way. “You’re such a good assistant council!” Alex shouted.  
  
Then Aaron came and there was gross stuff all over the bed. “Ew.” Aaron said. Alex also came. It was sooooo sexy. Then Alex grabbed a quill and started writing an essay about Aaron’s great butt in the gross stuff!!!!! It was so hot Aaron came again. “You’re the smartest in the room,” Aaron said.  
  
It was 10/10 The Best Sex Ever™.

**Author's Note:**

> Welp. I'm going to hell. Come shout at me on tumblr: sweetest-garlic.tumblr.com


End file.
